


The Moon, Stars, and Back

by Anal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Requited Love, Romance, Space Comparisons, first try at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal/pseuds/Anal
Summary: As the other holds his hands, not for the first time, Harry knows.





	The Moon, Stars, and Back

you can feel yourself tremble,  
a cacophony of thoughts  
litter your brain.

you see him.  
and swear you can  
see galaxies surround  
the areas he touches.

his presence is a supernova:  
blinding, destructive to all  
in it's path  
but all the more beautiful.

it gets harder to breathe.  
his eyes are ethereal,  
moondust seems to  
be littering them in  
tiny specs of silver  
and waterfall gray.

his smile is overwhelming.  
you begin to wonder  
if it's directed towards  
you.

you know as he begins  
to come closer.

as he collects your hands  
in his, the stars align,  
painting a picture of  
him in the sky,  
intertwining with his name,  
his existence,  
with you by his side.

your heart speeds up,  
resounding in your ear as he speaks up,  
so softly to the point  
you fear you might  
miss his words.  
but you hear him loud and clear.

love, you mumble under  
your breath. childish  
elation erupts in your  
chest, the corner of  
your mouth begins to  
wobble in an almost smile  
as your eyes begin to burn with unshed tears.

he's entirely too much to look at.

you must be taking too  
long to answer, seeing as  
his smile has waned like  
a phase of the moon.  
you apologize, sorry  
for scaring him and  
inhale deeply.

you say those words back  
and the two of you become  
intergalactic. his eyes soften  
as he stares down upon  
you. a soft smile you've  
never seen grace his features  
appears, and you know. 

his love for you goes to the  
moon, stars, and back.  
and you couldn't help but  
feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is my first time doing poetry so don't eat my ass if it's bad... and i would normally never do poetry, but in my literature class, i have to write a poem and potentially enter it into a contest as a grade. honestly im not sure what the fuck im doin here but im just tryna improve in some kind of way before i get the rubric...


End file.
